Broken Glass
by IbenholtTheSnowBunny
Summary: Kurt's having doubts about a relationship that he claims barely exsists. Logan is far from amused. Logurt, slash, yaoi, religious themes, not for the easily offended. *Now finished*
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a few chapters long. I hope you don't mind.

* * *

Kurt was standing still in front the window of his room. His arms were crossed defensively over his chest and his eyes were dull. The cults had tampered with his head, and his priesthood was now a far-off dream. Logan let himself in and placed himself behind Kurt. The pious man had so many times comforted him, now it was his turn. Not that it bothered Logan the slightest to have Kurt back from celibate. He'd missed his friend, and he intended to show it. He wrapped his arms around the slim waist and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. He made sure that Kurt knew he was there. He'd been more than jumpy lately. "Logan?" Kurt's voice was raspy, "Listen, Elf, you've been through a lot lately. Why not let good ole' Logan take care o' ya, huh?" He stroked the rough leather of Kurt's uniform and found the zipper on his collar. "I miss ya, Elf." He pulled it down and touched Kurt's fur, enjoying the softness of it. "Yer makin' me worried." He didn't notice that Kurt wasn't responding to his notions. He kissed his neck and was about to bite down into the blue down and flesh. He hadn't marked Kurt for such a long time.

"Stop it." Kurt's voice came abruptly and ice cold in the quiet room. "Wha?" Logan removed his mouth from his neck, but it wasn't before Kurt faced him that he had to let go of his waist. "I studied to become a priest, Logan, and even though that is not the case anymore, this… relationship is not fitting." Logan didn't believe what he heard. Here he'd been, keeping his hands off like a good boy, and once he tries, he gets slapped? "You've studied for what… half a month, an' yer already a homophobe?" "I am not, you know I am not. But two people sleep together; they should have something that you and I don't." That was all Logan heard. Kurt was nowhere to be found in the voice. "Which would be?" He didn't want to hear the answer, but he had to. "Love. Our relationship is based on pleasure, Logan." What the hell was he talking about? Pleasure? Nothing more? "We slept together the night before Jean sacrificed herself, as comfort. It hasn't changed. I still offer myself when your girlfriends leaves you, or are killed. And now, you are trying to get me to bed, so that you can make me forget about the things I've been through. We care about one another, I am sure, but we do not love." Desperation welled up inside the smaller man. Anger, too. He'd been alive for heaven knows how long, and still he was being lectured about something he knew much too well. Logan was fully aware of the gap between love and pleasure. But he was not a man of words, as proved many a time; there was no way he could explain Kurt this. He was sure that Kurt had understood that there was more to their sexual encounters than just… well, sex. "But I do love ya! Yer my best friend! I'd go kill myself if I lost ya!" He'd do it if he found a way. "Don't say such things." Kurt warned. "I'll say whatever I want! How dare ya think I just fucked ya fer the fun o' it?" Kurt drew back and swallowed. "Lower your voice, please." Logan was angered beyond reason. His eyes looked wild and his mouth was drawn back into a big grin. But he was growling furiously. "What? Embarrassin' if anyone got ta know, huh? That the goody-goody-two-shoe priest wannabe loves it up the ass, and happens ta do it with the worst guy imaginable?" Logan felt his eyes tear up in anger, and he held his face in his hands. He released a tiny, sharp and ironic laughter. "Fuck it, Elf, sorry… Father Wagner." He said it like it was venom. "I thought we had something." Kurt's face looked pain filled, but he remained silent. Logan marched out of the room.

* * *

**Kurt's POV:**

**

* * *

**

I licked my lips, but my tongue was too dry. I knew too well I had not done right in telling Logan that we had to 'break up', but what else was there to do? I was sinning in three ways. Firstly: I wanted Logan to have someone to love, it could not be me and it was wrong to hold him back. Secondly: I wanted the same for myself, and he was holding me back from getting that. Thirdly: I had to lie by saying that it was only friendship between us.

That night I had troubles sleeping. Each little sound I heard caused me to sit up in the belief that it was Logan entering my room. He never came.

The next morning I didn't see him until training time. The Danger Room had used to be a room of both play and seriousness for me. Now, it felt like neither. I didn't want to fight anymore. I had realized that I was caught between priesthood and my role as an X-Man. Where was I supposed to go from there? I did not want to fight anymore, but I still struggled with even looking at a church without feeling nervous. So I simply disarmed the robots attacking us, instead of destroying them. Then deciding I wasn't of anymore use, I walked out from the battlefield. It was nearly over anyway.

All of a sudden, I was slammed against the metal wall and had one claw on each side of my neck. I coughed slightly, "Logan, you're hurting me." His eyes got that mad look he had had back in the art room and his body was uncomfortably close my own. "Yea, I guess I am. But am I gunna give a fuck? That's the real question here." I struggled, but the mid-claw neared rapidly. "What are you saying? What are you doing?" I wheezed. "I'm just playing your game, Elf. An' I've always been a rough player." I got desperate and tried helplessly to claw at Logan's arm. Nobody had noticed us. The robots that were left were giving them a hard time. "Let go of me!" I begged. No use. The fear of being pierced by the adamantium kept me in place. I couldn't teleport. There! Now the mid-claw pointed at my neck. I leaned my head back and drew in breath in small, greedy gulps between my fangs.

Logan was even closer to me now. We were practically chest to chest. He was so oddly still, like he was pondering. "I'd mark ya with my claws." He said it in a tone that made Emma's voice feel like a summer day. The claws disappeared for a second, then came back with the second pair and wound up to my wrists, holding me firmly stuck. "But that would just make everyone wonder, huh? An' you dun' like that. Ya always hated attention towards the person that's screwing you." I gave a small yelp when a very familiar tongue ran up my neck. I hadn't dared lower my chin, in fear of having him cutting me. He moved towards my collarbone and growled like he used to 'How dare you!', I wanted to scream. Fortunately, Cyclops came to my rescue.

"Nightcrawler, Wolverine! What is going on here?" Logan huffed, released me and marched out of the Danger room. "Nuthin', Shades. Was just talkin' with'im."

I sank down, clutching my throat. "Kurt, are you ok?" Kätchen kneeled down and touched my shoulder. "Yes, Kitty. Logan is a dangerous playmate, you know. It seems I haven't learned yet." I tried to laugh, but gagged instead and coughed.

Dinner was as lively as ever, and I caught Logan looking at me more than one time. He had the look in his eyes that meant he knew he had gone too far. But he was too proud to say sorry. It didn't matter. He was easy to forgive. Heaven knows I hadn't made things easy on him. I tried to smile at him, but he looked away. The meal kept on for a few moments more, but suddenly, Logan's chair creaked as he got up and left without a word. I placed my fork beside my plate, asked to be excused and followed him.

"You enjoy bein' in danger, Kid?" I rubbed my arm and cleared my throat. He had chosen the porch for his brooding, and was smoking one of his cigars. I had grown used to the smell over the years, but never stopped to marvel at how bitter it smelled. "I shouldn't have attacked ya. I'm really sorry about that." Of course I had no proper reply to that other than: "Why does it have to be like this, Logan? You've had numerous lovers before me. It shouldn't be a problem to let me go." He turned around and bared his teeth. "But it is, you twit!" He closed in, and for once, I decided not to pull away. "Unlike my past lovers, you ain't dead, or tryin' ta kill me. You bein' here is drivin' me crazy and yer scent…I swear, Hadn't it been fer these babies," At this he held up his cigar, "I'd wouldn't be standin' here know, I'd be humpin' yer leg. Smell is a pretty strong sense, Elf." He reached out and touched my cheek. He'd told me about it before. He said that he liked my scent, despite the sulfur. He said that the pheromones I released from my body triggered his instinct. It was difficult for him to explain, but I think I gathered the most important parts. His animal-side enjoyed my scent, which made me an optional mate, while his human-side liked my personality and enjoyed my company. But that was all that there were to it, wasn't it?

"You don't love me." I knew he shouldn't have said that. I sounded like an echo, even to myself. Logan withdrew his hand and backed off about half a meter. "Are you in my head? Are ya a telepath?" He muttered through gritted teeth. "No, but…" Logan reached out and grabbed the golden cross around my neck; it came of with a snap. I started a little. Father Dominic, the man that had introduced me to my religion, gave me that cross. Logan knew that. He stood for a brief moment and studied it. "Just 'cause ya wear this piece o' metal… just 'cause ya read letters on paper that thousands of people have translated and added scripture to… that suddenly makes ya an expert on my feelings? Sorry, Elf. I am a lot more complicated than that." He tossed the cross down and stepped on it. "That is how much I care fer that damn religion-shit yer preachin'." He informed cooly, flipping the last stub of cigar away.

If Logan in any way had intended to enrage me, it worked. A fuse went off in my head and my vision turned blood red. All the rage I had kept pent up since I had taken a vow to follow God's way and become a man of the church, and this, Logan's sudden need for my body, his attacking me in the danger room and this. His mockery of all I kept sacred. All these elements mixed and resulted in a violent, perfect fury. I howled and threw myself at him, head first. We fell off the porch, breaking it in the process. I held Logan down and clawed his face repeatedly, shouting over and over again: "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" And all the time, Wolverine smiled in triumph, provoking his me further. "That's it. Good boy. Get it all out, Elf." "SHUT UP!" I clawed up his face and neck, enjoying the sight of his blood.

I have never been more terrified of myself. I saw myself doing it, and enjoying it, and not before I was pulled violently away from him that I realized fully what I had done.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm getting the feeling that we should arrange weekly fights at this school." Scott Summers had his back to Emma, Hank, Ororo, Logan and Kitty. They had called into a meeting regarding yesterday's event. "It was nothin', ok?" Logan said. He sat hunched in his chair, wanting the meeting to end. He might have managed the Elf yesterday, had it not been for the oh-so-morally-teachers at Mutant High. Yuk.

"Kurt, the calmest and most peaceful member of our team, tried to rip your face off. How is that nothing? What did you do to him?" "And why?" Hank chimed in. "I was under the impression that you two were best friends?" Emma gave Logan the usual cool glare she occasionally granted him if she was curious and didn't want to show it. Kitty was pissed at him, he sensed it. Fighting with Shades or Beast, fine, no biggie. Fighting with Kurt was not tolerated.

"You need soldiers, Slim. The Elf is useless if he just stands around with his precious little Bible quotes and collar. I just helped him out of that pacifist mind of his." "Possible, but what did you do to cause such a violent reaction?" Emma folded her hands. "It wouldn't have something to do with the little episode in the Danger Room, by any chance?"

"What episode?"

"When you treated the be-tailed one like most people treat their posters?"

"Mind yer own damn business, lady. You people wouldn't understand what's goin' on between us anyway."

"No, but I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to find out, would it?" Logan stood up. "Hey, if you're plannin' ta…"

Emma closed her eyes and brought her hand up to her forehead. Immediately, Logan was paralyzed. Kitty rushed forward, but stopped as she approached Logan. She had learned much at this academy, for example never to interrupt a psychic connection. The results could get ugly. She could only watch the process and feel her dislike for the White Queen grow.

Emma, or rather her psychic self, smirked to herself. Charles had left the Savage's head wide open. She shrugged when she heard the others call out to her and yelling at her to stop invading Logan's mind, and slipped into the dark abyss. Little, dark, bloody images passed her. His bad memories. She ignored them, and continued her search. It didn't take long before she saw a bright light in front of her. It was what she was looking for, she thought to herself, and followed it.

Gasping all of a sudden, she was blinded by it. She blinked, and slowly regained her sight. She gaped. Images and small clips of Kurt and Logan together, kissing, making love and finally, the last days break up, showed in front of her.

Emma threw her head back and breathed quickly. "Goodness!" She heaved after air and held her head. Logan touched his forehead and groaned loudly. "Bitch!" He growled, furious that she had dared entering his head. "You bitch!" He yelled, releasing his claws. Emma's eyes widened and she stood up abruptly. "You and the blue one fornicated?" Kurt and Logan's relationship wasn't a secret to the other X-Men, but it wasn't something they discussed. The two men deserved some privacy, after all. "That's it!" Kitty said suddenly. "You're arguing with Kurt because he tried to become a priest, right?" Logan nodded quickly. "Somethin' like that. Just stay out o' this, all o' ya."

"You're angry? We were under the impression that you had discussed this with Kurt before?" Ororo broke in, ignoring Logan's sentiment. "And isn't he out of priesthood now?" Hank asked. "It's complicated. Let me and the Elf work it out ourselves." "Alright, but no more fighting." Scott demanded. "Someone could get hurt." Logan didn't say anything more, just nodded. "Alright, you're all dismissed."

Kurt had been in his room for days, refusing to come out. He was eating, because Logan assured them there were hints of sulphur in the kitchen. But things had gone too far when a week had passed.

Logan knocked on the door, not really expecting an answer. "Elf?"

"Go away."

"Kid, can't we talk?"

"Oh, yes because our last talk went so well, didn't it?" Set on keeping a civil tone, Logan closed his eyes and counted to ten before speaking again. "I'm sorry I got'cha mad, but it was fer a reason." Kurt was silent, but he padded over the floor and opened. He looked awful. Ten years older, at least. And those years hadn't been good to him. "What reason?" He asked. "Invite me in, an' I'll tell ya." Kurt opened the door. The room was still tidy, Logan noticed. Kurt hated to have things messy. A little quirk the older man had experienced the many times he'd left his own room and come back, only to find Kurt with a mop in his hand and a sheepish expression on his face, perfecting the now very clean quarters.

"Yes? What was the reason you made me attack you?" Logan was admiring the Captain Blood poster on the other side of the room. "Quite honest, Elf, we need ya. The X-Men needs ya. We need yer fighting, not all this…" *Bible-crap.* He thought, *That flamin' reason you won't let me touch ya anymo'. That's what it is. The only reason you broke up with me was 'cause you thought ya understood true love when you wore a piece o' white cloth around yer neck.* "Pacifist ideals you're tryin' ta follow." Logan finished, pleased that he hadn't blurted anything out. "You had to reduce me to an animal to do that?" He snapped up. This was the scene where Kurt usually would say, 'I know that, Logan. I will come back fully. But it is going to take some time, I'm afraid.'

"What'cha sayin'?" "You got me angry, Logan. You pulled out a part of me I detest, just so that I can be Scott's soldier? Since when did you take orders from him?" Feeling the anger boil up in him, Logan clenched his fists, "I didn't do nuthin' fer that guy, Elf. I did it fer my own sake." Kurt's eyes narrowed and he stuck a big finger into Logan's chest, "Making me as wild as you? Is that what you want? The two of us huddled together in a cave in Canada, living off raw meat and nature?" Logan looked hurt for a moment and Kurt quickly looked down, licked his lips and whispered: "Forgive me… that was…" Logan broke him off. "I want'cha back on the team, ok? I want my buddy back! I don't flaming know you anymore! Where's the guy who'd swashbuckle and play tag with me?"

*Where's the guy who I half a year ago would wake up besides?*

"Buddy? Is that all you want from me?" He looked distrusting at Logan. The smaller man crossed his arms. "Don't tease me, Elf. You know what I want. But if I can't have that, I'll just settle with the next best thing. For the time being." He added with a wolflike grin. "So, whaddya say?" Kurt sighed and looked down.

"I'm thinking about leaving the X-Men."


	3. Chapter 3

The cursed words rang in his ears. 'I am thinking about leaving the X-Men.', just as simple as that. "I'm sorry, what? You wanna quit?" Kurt got defensive at once, "I have nothing to offer the team anymore. I don't want to fight. And I refuse to become what you made me that night." "Hey, if yer gunna quit because of me, at least say it's 'cause I screwed ya an' yer tired o' bein' reminded o' it every time ya see me!"

"How egocentric is it possible to become? This has nothing to do with you!"

"This has everything ta do with me! Yer just too much of a thickskull ta understand it!"

"Don't think for moment, Logan, that you have any right to decide what's right for me." Kurt was growling now. "I'm yer friend, and a friend doesn't let another friend do somethin' unwise! Where are ya gunna go?"

"Germany."

"Money?"

"I have them."

"And when they run out?"

"Logan, honestly."

"What's the real reason ya wanna quit? An' why do ya want to in the first place? Yer Chuck's dream come true. Heavily mutated, but fully human; kind, compassionate and brave." Kurt crossed his arms.

"As I mentioned, I don't want to fight. And I am more than positive that Herr Professor can find someone else to live up to his ideals." Logan held his arms out as if to punctuate the hopelessness of the situation. "The only thing that man has now is a shitload o' whiny, or hyper kids, an' us."

"I give up. I can't talk with you. No matter what I say, you'll disagree."

"That's 'cause yer not making sense, Elf." He took Kurt's shoulders and drew him closer. "Don't do this. Just don't." His hands slipped from the shoulders down to the arms. He rested his forehead on Kurt's chest and breathed heavily, only to growl slightly when he breathed out. "You leave, I'm gunna follow you." Kurt lifted his hand and was about to stroke Logan's back, but stopped himself. The feral mutant bit his lip as he noticed, stepped back a little and pulled something out of his pocket, "I… uh, fixed yer cross." He pushed it into Kurt's hand, leaned in quickly and barely touched the furry cheek with his lips. Kurt barely had time to gasp or think, before Logan headed out of his room. "Think 'bout this before ya do anything, ok?"

The door shut. Kurt was left in the room, with his beloved cross in his hand and Logan's kiss fresh on his cheek.

The next morning, Nightcrawler was gone. He had left a note telling the X-Men that he was sorry; but that he had to be alone for a while and that he did not know when he was coming back. Logan had scared the living daylight out of both teachers and students by giving a howl and ruining the kitchen counter with his bare claws. "I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" He yelled, darting out from the kitchen. He found his helmet and jacket and went out in the garage to start his motorcycle. There was no way in hell or heaven the Elf was leaving him.

Logan rushed down the road on his trusty old MC, ignoring all the car horns honking at him. He was much too busy thinking about how he was going to torture Kurt when he got him back. And if he already was on the plane, he was going to follow him, just like he had promised, and torture him even more!

He ran into the airport. Looking around like a mad-man, he spotted Kurt Wagner on his way to the boarding counter. With a determined growl he leapt forward. He nearly crashed with a little old lady and her little poodle, jumped over a woman that was tying her shoelaces together, pushed five tourists aside, ran down three security guards and started a couple of the metal detectors. "Elf!" Shocked, Kurt turned around and looked very tiredly at the chaos Logan had created behind him. The feral man stopped in front of him and shoved his finger into Kurt's chest and took a deep breath, preparing for a long, furious speech that would consist of every bad word he'd ever learnt. Kurt held his hands up to silence him. "Stop. I need to be alone, and having you pursuing me is not making things any better. Let it go." "Why? Once an' fer all, is this what'cha want? Why are ya pushing me away like this? I want answers, dammit!" Kurt took his collar, "Answers, Logan? Don't you think that's what I wanted when I started my studies? I have been brainwashed and abused time and time again for people who turned my faith upside down and used it against me and everyone I love! I saw you slip away from me even long before that, and I got scared." His voice fell slightly, "We… lost what we had and I realized that we couldn't keep our deal up forever. And now we're drifting apart, despite you efforts. And I'm loosing the X-Men, my own family." Logan's arms hung nimbly by his sides, "You're an idiot." Kurt's eyes snapped up and he frowned, "Pardon me?" "You're a fucking idiot. I've been naggin' ya day an' night 'cause I flamin' care 'bout ya! If we were slippin' away, I wouldn't even be botherin' with you. I'd let ya go." Kurt was close to putting his hands on his hips, "You're not blind, Logan. Despite your stubborn nature, even you can see that we are not the same as we were before I started leading Excalibur." The smaller man looked ready to snap. His left eye twitched and all of a sudden, he took a step back, "Ya asked fer it. Ya dun' believe that I want ya back, or that I want ya at all… watch me!" "Don't do this, Logan." His eyes were more white than blue, he looked mad. "Don't do what?" He asked in a cruel voice, "If you plan to make a scene…" He clapped his hands together and laughed, "Make a scene? Oh, I'll make a scene! I have no problem making a scene." Taking a deep breath, Logan sat down on his knees and then shouted so hard his lungs felt like they were on fire,

"**How can ya**** leave me, Kurt? Me an' the kids? After all we've been through! How will I earn enough to feed our babies! You can't leave now! With little Felix in the hospital! Please, please, don't leave! A fourth job would end me! I'll die!"**

Logan sunk further down on the floor, sobbing wildly and giving an occasional roar. A rather big crowd gathered and buzzing started. Kurt had all the time stood very terrified, watching the world's most anti-social loner draw so much attention to him. "Hey, you're leaving your boyfriend?" One of the tourists asked. He did look puzzled, but was not even close to Kurt's reaction. His mouth was wide-open and he was shivering because of Logan's outburst. "What? I…" He couldn't walk away, that was a given.

"An' our kids, too!" Logan howled as he sat up again. His face was wet from tears and he rubbed his nose with his sleeve. "All five o'em!" "How cruel!" An elderly woman shouted, waving her umbrella at Kurt. Logan sniffed, and wringed his hands. "I can't manage on my own!" He crawled against Kurt and grabbed his leg. "Please, please, please! I swear, I'll do anything ya want, just come back." Sighing, Kurt rubbed his neck and nodded, "Alright, I'm coming back." The crowd seemed to settle and Logan was up in an instant, grabbing Kurt and giving him a big, long kiss on his lips. Nightcrawler was in no shape or mood to push him off, and simply let his old friend rummage through his mouth. Oddly enough, the kiss was the most passionate he had received for what he could remember, and Logan's familiar taste and feeling mad him relax.

The crowd slowly disappeared, some sighing happily, others just shaking their heads at 'the mutant fags'.

When Logan finally let Kurt go, he was gasping for air and close to losing his bag. "You are reckless." He gave him a large, mischievous smile, "I know. I just cried in public. Doesn't that say how much I want'cha back? 'Cause I really do. Nuthin's gunna be the same without ya, Kurt. It sure as hell wasn't when you were away fightin' fer the queen."

Kurt wrinkled his brow and gave Logan half a smile, "Thank you for saying so, mein Freund." He looked curiously at him, "Felix?" Logan rubbed his neck a little and looked away. "Just always liked that name. First thing that popped into mind." Kurt nodded, "Oh." Logan coughed slightly and waved at him. "Come on, got my motorcycle parked right out here." "Gut." Kurt muttered, grabbed his bag and followed, trying to keep up not having eye-contact with anyone.

They sat down on the motorcycle and got ready to leave. "Comfy back there? I could…" "I'm fine, Danke." He answered shortly. Logan nodded and started the big engine. He had really messed up, hadn't he? He had humiliated them both in and kissed him in public. Why the hell had he done that? Fair enough that they had been having a passionate relationship, but even he knew he had gone too far. This was just another thing to add to the list with his attack in the Danger Room and him pissing Kurt off.

Then, shaking him out of his thoughts, said man wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Thank you for following me." He said through his helmet, but not quite meeting the older man's gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anyone order an Elf back?" Logan yelled into the mansion. As they entered the living room, it seemed that everyone had been assembled. "Kurt!" Kitty jumped up and hugged him. "You're back!" He returned the hug and lifted Kitty off her feet. She laughed and buried her nose into his jacket. "Sharp observation, Katherine." Emma muttered from her tea cup. "Ja." Kurt said, ignoring Emma. "Logan… persuaded me to stay." When he sat his Kätchen down, she blinked. She couldn't quite decide which expression to use. "That means you're staying?" Cyclops asked, "I am. And I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience." Ororo nudged Emma when she opened her mouth to give him the details of what his note had done to them.

Kitty took his hand. "So you're ok?" Kurt squeezed it tightly and smiled uncertain at her.

"I am fine, Kätchen. Why do you ask?" She shook her head and lowered her voice, "No, you and Logan? Are you friends again?" "No." Logan answered for Kurt. He hadn't stepped into the room, but was leaning against the door frame. "He hates my guts. Just like all o' my lovers end up doin'." He was cursing himself for not being able to stop picking in this, but it was now or never. "You assume too much. I never said that I hate you." Kurt's tone got chill and he got into a defensive stance. "Then what is it, Elf? You keep pushin' me away, but invite me back as soon as ya get the chance. Am I missin' somethin'? D'ya love me?" "Was?" Kurt was surprised at the bluntness. Logan was the one who had insisted on keeping their relationship on a minimum in front of the team. That was, unless someone got a tad too close with either of them. He had once seen it necessary to remind a few civilians that Kurt was, for a fact, his. And Kurt's tail had more than once wound itself around Logan's waist when certain ladies got to edgy with the Canadian, but otherwise, never in front if the team. A team that was currently more than surprised.

"Take this somewhere else, Logan. You don't have to humiliate Kurt in front of all of us." Logan ignored the team leader and closed in on Kurt. "You heard me. Do you love me? Vous m'aimez? Lieben Sie Mich?" Logan had his arms crossed while presenting Kurt with some of the languages he knew. "Need I continue?" Kurt reached out and teleported him and himself away. "With entertainment like this, who needs a TV? The little attention-claimers should have a reality-show of their own." Emma grinned. Ororo looked worried and held a finger between her lips. "I hope they work it out. For their own sake."

"Well?" Logan asked as soon as they had materialized and landed into Kurt's room. His posture slumped and he nodded, "Yes, I love you, Logan." "Yea? You love me, an' I'm crazy about ya…" "Are you?" Kurt hadn't meant to make his voice as vulnerable as he did, but it still came out as more of a mewl, rather than a question. "You've said over and over again that I don't love you. D'ya really think that's true?"

"You haven't exactly said otherwise."

"No, but I have gotten pissy every time."

"Yes, but…" His lips clamped together and he breathed out through his nose.

"Yer tellin' me that all o' this… all o' the priest business and this bullshit about leavin' the X-Men has been cause I've never said that I love ya?" Kurt shook his head. "Partially. You once again give yourself too much credit. It's for our own sake." "Our own…what?" "I know you don't want me, Logan. You want a wife. A woman. And I think I want that for myself, too." Logan's lips parted and he looked honestly concerned. "At what point did I insinuate that?"

"Isn't this just temporary? I love you, Logan, but I'm afraid this won't work."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt wished from the bottom of his heart that he and Logan had never slept together in the first place. Friends shouldn't sleep with friends, nothing good ever resulted in that.

Logan had been having a feeling that things would slowly become normal again after Kurt's little hug and comment, but no. The tension was still there.

"I'm tired of this talking back and forward, arguing about who cares about who, and who doesn't, so I'll tell ya right now what's going on. I ain't good at tellin' people how I feel, I usually let'em figure out what I think an' feel judging by my body language. I didn't think we were lovers, Elf, but I didn't think we were each other's booty-calls either. I'd like ta think that we were somewhere in between, an' headed fer the first one."

"So you took a wild chance and thought we could fall in love?"

"Did you?"

"Logan…"

"Look, Elf, we're grown men. We should be able to get to some kinda closure here."

"We have tried but nothing has worked."

"'Kay. I can do this easy for ya." He took his hand and squeezed it. "Kurt, I like ya a lot, and I know you've had it rough with all that's happened with the Church of Humanity, but I'd really like ta date ya." Kurt didn't pull his hand back, but looked stunned at the shorter man. "That easy?"

"That easy."

"But, I… Logan, this is…"

"You ain't gettin' any time ta think it over. Bad stuff happens when you think too much." Kurt started laughing. He really did need Logan as badly as Logan needed him. Once he had gone quiet, he wrapped his tail around Logan's leg, brushing his fur against the fabric of his jeans. "Fine. Let's take a shot at it."


End file.
